Brave New World: The Legend of Yesterday
by RECKLESS SOLDIER-MS
Summary: After meeting the dark knight, the course of the Legends has been changed forever. One by one the Legends meet another visitor from another world, one of the first heroes of his silver age. As they adjust to the new course of their lives, a new age begins in their universe and a society gathers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Legends of Tomorrow or the Flash

Another spin off from my Brave New World series, this one a Miniseries that continued the story began for the Legends in 'Legends Meet the knight'

Basically that story established a new direction for the Legends and the Arrowverse as a whole in the middle of legends season 2. This Miniseries sees the split Legends meet the Barry Allen of Earth 0 (the main comic continuity) and head in the new directions they'll be in in future stories I tell in the Arrowverse.

Each chapter covers a different member of the Legends, hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Brave New World: The Legend of Yesterday

 **My name is Ray Palmer, last year, a former time master named Rip Hunter, recruited a team of heroes and villains to save the world, and we did. But in the process, we learnt more about the past and the future than we should. Visitors from another Earth have set us all on a new path. We may not be a team anymore, but we're still Legends.**

 **Last time on Legends and the Flash**

Bruce Wayne(Earth 0): What Barry did, Flashpoint, it was part of history, it was supposed to happen.

Gideon: Of course Mr Wayne, I have already received the necessary historical information required, Amaya Jiwe will return to 1942, whilst Ray Palmer, Martin Stein, Jefferson Jackson and Nathan Heywood will return to 2017 in preparation for the event history will call 'the crisis'.

Martin Stein: Why send us back to 2017 though?

Bruce Wayne(Earth 0): Because that message from the future Barry, it wasn't concerning the Dominators, there is a threat even worse than them coming, and 2017 is when the preparation for this war starts.

Speed Force?: Barry isn't going to hell, but like all runners must eventually, he has reached his finish line.

?: He can't go, because that's not how the force works. I'm the man who created the Speed force, Barry Allen!

?: I apologise Mr Darhk, Mr Merlyn, Professor Thawne.

Eobard Thawne: I recognise you from my history, a pleasure to meet you, President Luthor.

Mick: Allen, what is it with you and time travel.

Barry Allen (future): There's not enough time, every second counts Sara, every second.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Atom

 **I remember when I was a kid, watching science fiction movies, reading books. Star Wars, Twenty Thousand leagues under the sea. The concept of exploring new worlds, the idea that we weren't alone in the universe appealed to me. One could say it was my dream, and then science fiction turned into science fact, dreams were torn down for reality. And reality could be cruel.**

(two years ago)

"Anna, Anna, oh god no," even though Ray Palmer had a broken leg, it was nothing compared to the pain welling up inside of him.

Cradling the woman he loved in his arms, watching Slade Wilson's men just walk away after having broken her neck. Ray was a man of science, but on this day, he was praying for it not be true. Praying that it was a nightmare, that he was going to marry Anna, that they would be all right.

 **That put me on the path I'm walking now. A path that showed me a new reality. Science fiction,** _ **is**_ **science fact.**

* * *

The Dominator roared, firing energy blasts from the device on his wrist. Ray was behind the cover of a sign, ducking his head as the blasts penetrated it. He rolled onto a rooftop, looking over damage to his suit.

"You're cutting it a little close Ray," Felicity Smoak said, working from the Arrow cave and monitoring the mission.

"My blasters were damaged, but I think I might be able to knock him out," Ray said.

"You won't be able to get close enough Ray, you're too big a target," said Oliver Queen, leaning over Felicity's shoulder.

"What if I was a smaller target?" Ray asked.

Felicity and Oliver exchanged confused glances. The Dominator crashed through the sign and Ray pushed the button on his wrist gauntlet. To the Dominator it seemed as if he had disappeared. In reality however, he had gotten smaller, the size of a nail. Jumping between the bits of debris still falling, Ray pulled his fist back, preparing to increase his size as he threw his punch. But it was delayed, he was still tiny when he punched the Dominator, throwing it further back than Ray knew he could at full size. When Ray grew back, he looked at the Dominator on the edge of the building, unconscious and defeated.

"Wow," he muttered.

* * *

Central city-Star Labs

Ray pulled up to the famous building in his car. Just a week ago he had been here, helping team Flash stop Savitar and the Reverse Flash. Checking his coat pockets, he felt his shrunk Atom suit. A few years ago, back when Barry was unknowingly mentored by Thawne, Ray had come to Star Labs for their help. His suit wasn't perfect then, it still wasn't perfect, yet it was still a good enough innovation to impress 'Harrison Wells'. The Earth 2 Harry had an altogether different attitude when it came to the Atom.

"It's useless!"

Ray raised his eyebrows at what the man said. Harry had taken all but a few seconds to look at the suit before giving it back to Ray.

"It was good enough when we were fighting Savage," Ray retorted.

"But it's prone to breaking right?" Harry smirked as Ray sheepishly nodded his head.

"But it isn't like it doesn't work altogether," Ray said.

"Hey Ray," Cisco said as he walked into the lab, carrying with him a bag from big belly burger.

"Cisco, I'm glad there's someone here who appreciates the engineering of the suit," Ray smiled, but dropped it when he saw the sheepish look on Cisco's face.

"Actually, whatever Harry's critique about the suit, I may have to agree with it," he said.

"What?"

"I get the idea is to make it more powerful, but it's too bulky, the whole armour look is so 90's, it just feels like you're ripping someone off," Cisco explained.

"Now that Cisco has given you the pop culture side of it, I'll explain the science, the dwarf star alloy you've used to design the suit is supposed to be light, but you've designed the suit to be as bulky as it can be. You've crammed some unnecessary tech in there, the plasma blasters, the flight rockets, the strength enhancement servos, the growth particles," Harry explained.

"It's kind of my thing now, besides I made all of that tech small so that I could put it in the armour," Ray said.

"Yeah Ray, but the tech is still over lapping, that's why you're suit can be buggy," Cisco said.

Harry nodded, both in agreement and approval of Cisco's more scientific approach to the suit. He looked at the younger man as he took out a shake.

"Don't make the slurping sound," Harry said. "Don't make the..."

There was a smug look in Cisco's eyes as he began sucking the straw. Ray looked between the two men.

"Oh I get it, this is like your thing right, concealing a father son respect for one another by annoying each other," Ray said and Cisco proceeded to choke slightly on his shake.

"No way, definitely not a father son type relationship...not this time," Cisco muttered.

"Anyway I just wanted your opinions, thanks," Ray said as he began to walk away.

As he did though he bumped shoulders with a blonde haired man. He was someone he didn't recognise, which was hard considering the Star Labs stuff was pretty much just three people. In the process of bumping into him, he dropped the suit. The blonde haired man picked it up, looked it over and then raised his finger.

"Ooooh, this is the Atom suit...why does it look like it's ripping off Iron man?" he asked.

"That's who it is!" Cisco clicked his fingers, having suddenly realised it.

"Ray Palmer, nice to meet you," Ray said, offering the man his hand to shake.

"Ray huh, you kind of look more like a Clark," the blonde haired man chuckled, but stopped when he saw the confused looks on their faces. "Barry Allen!"

Ray blinked in confusion and both Harry and Cisco rolled their eyes.

"He's an alternate version of Barry, but he doesn't look like our Barry, why are you here other Barry?"

"I just finished my work interview, thank Felicity for the fake references when you next see her. So you're Ray Palmer?" Barry asked looking at Ray.

"Let me guess, your Ray Palmer looks different," Ray smiled as Barry nodded his head. "It's fascinating, what brings you to our world?"

"Same thing that brought Bruce and Hal here!"

"Oh so you're from _that_ Bruce's world, incredible, so has your world faced a crisis yet?" Ray asked.

" _A_ crisis, we tend to have one every two or three years, sometimes we just go from one to another...not that that could happen here," Barry said quickly, seeing the horrified looks on their faces. "So what are you doing here Ray?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Oh I was looking for some help for my suit, but everyone seems to be a critic at the moment," Ray said.

"You know, I worked with my Ray a lot, I could probably give you a few pointers," Barry offered.

"All right, we'll just need some lab space!"

"Yes, take the speed lab please, anything to distract you," Cisco said, pointing at Barry. "From your ridiculous idea of getting yourself struck by lightning."

"What's that about?" Ray asked as he and Barry walked away.

"Kind of what you heard actually, but a lot more to it than that, anyway first thing I was thinking of, lose the whole armour thing...too nineties comic book you know?"

* * *

 **Science is my passion, my whole world now with Anna gone. Part of me has always been tied to two things. A dream I had when I was a kid, a wonderful dream. Science Fiction-becoming science fact.**

"No way, that small?" Ray asked, his voice filled with wonder.

"Skin tight, no bulky plates, not even padding underneath the suit, because my Atom didn't need armour, he was the hero you couldn't crush, someone who literally could shrink to the size of atoms," Barry explained, looking over the blue prints of Ray's suit.

The two men had spent less time on science and more time on stories of Barry's Ray Palmer. Barry told him of the amazing things he could do with the size alteration alone. The Ray Palmer of Earth 0/New Earth was never someone who had to increase his size.

"Because he..."

"Retains his strength when he's shrunk, I know, I learnt that recently," Ray finished Barry's sentence, but the old speedster's eyes became serious as he looked at Ray.

"But you need to be extremely careful when you do it Ray, hit someone too hard, move towards them too fast and you'll be like a bullet through their skull, or their organs," Barry stood up and referred to the marker board, filled with diagrams and drawings of atoms and even new designs for the suit. "My Atom had a hundred percent control over his body on a molecular level, the shrinking is just the gateway to other applications, mass control, to be as light as a feather, or as hard as concrete. It isn't just the suit Ray, it's the man too, you need to know the feeling of your abilities, which is something I just can't teach you. I can make you aware of what you can do, but you need to train and practice. One thing I can teach you is how to properly throw a punch!"

"Properly throw a punch?" Ray raised his eyebrows sceptically.

"People with super strength, speedsters, even someone whose shrank yet retains their original mass, have to know how to properly pull their punches. Say for example your Supergirl..."

"Actually, she's from Earth 38," Ray said.

"Whatever, unless she's facing someone who has super strength too, she can't hit someone with a serious punch," Barry explained.

"Of course!"

"Similarly Barry and I (that felt strange saying) have to pull our punches because we build up velocity with our speed, it's about timing Ray, that split second between a punch that can knock out or injure a person."

Ray was eager to learn, his passion for science and optimism was just like Barry's Ray. But Barry could see in Ray's eyes the same pain his Ray felt, when Jean Loring killed Sue Dibny. Something happened to Ray, something that made him feel small when he was at the highest point of his life. But Ray hid that pain well, as well as any other man who wore a mask.

"So your Ray could move through phone cables?" Ray asked as he and Barry made their way to the main lab

"He could ride on the Photon signals, someone actually had to be using the phone for it to work," Barry elaborated. "Now we've talked about this for the past few hours now, let's just have a break!"

Ray looked towards team Flash. Iris and Joe were at the consoles, playing the role of tech support.

"What's going on?" Barry asked.

"Prison transport from Iron heights was hit, Caitlin and Cisco are going with Wally for back up," Iris said.

"Who's the prisoner?" Ray asked.

"Justin Ballantine, he's a nobody but the transport was hit pretty hard," Joe said.

"Where have I heard that name before?" Barry put a hand to his chin as he thought.

Ray focused on the CCTV footage and narrowed his eyes in fury when he saw who was pulling one of the prison guards out of the truck. His armour, straps with guns and knives on them. The sword on his back and the mask on his face. It had a ribbon on the back of it, waving about with the wind. His mask and armour was more menacing than it had been the last time. But the colour of the armour alone identified him to Ray, especially the mask. One side black with no eye, the other side orange.

"Slade!" Ray seethed.

"Deathstroke, oh crap, no offence but Wally's going to need a lot more than Vibe and Ice to help him," Barry said.

"She goes by Killer Frost, but I wouldn't worry about them, Wilson doesn't have his Mirakuru enhancements anymore," Iris said.

"But he's still one of the deadliest soldiers who ever lived...unless he's different in this world...maybe he is...hopefully," Barry muttered.

"Tell them I'm on my way," Ray said.

He ran away, making his way to his lab.

* * *

At the prison transport, Slade Wilson in his new armour, slammed his head into the driver's. Fatalities were unnecessary, unless someone pushed him to it. The driver was old, a tired man looking for an easy pension. But Slade put him down just to be on the safe side, and to keep him from being tempted to try something stupid. He made his way over to the back of the truck, removing from his belt an explosive that would blow the lock. As he began activating it, he looked over his shoulder, seeing the distortion that he had studied. The distortion caused by a breach. Drawing his sword, Slade threw the explosive. The breach appeared and the device blew up as Caitlin and Cisco came through it. It burnt part of Caitlin's face, enough to affect how her hair would grow on one side. Cisco was luckily, he was merely knocked back by the explosion.

"Caitlin," Cisco whispered.

"Oh my god," Iris gasped.

Slade put his sword underneath his armpit, sword pointed behind his back. Another second passed and Wally was there, the blade piercing his shoulder. Deathstroke withdrew the blade, and as Kid Flash convulsed in pain, he proceeded to elbow the young man in the back of the head.

"Okay, he's definitely like my Deathstroke," Barry commented, seeing the timing and efficiency that Slade had used to incapacitate people much more powerful than him.

Deathstroke rushed towards Cisco, grabbing his hands and redirecting his sonic blasts, ripping open the prison transport. He head butted him, breaking Cisco's glasses. Then he proceeded to break his arm and put him into a choke hold.

"Sorry about your friend, maybe next time you'll try a safer distance to teleport to," Slade whispered into Cisco's ear before slamming him head first into the ground.

"SLADE!" a voice yelled from above.

Deathstroke looked up, just as Atom slammed into the ground. Ray glared at the mercenary with every bit of hatred he had.

"Last I heard of you, you helped Oliver rescue his son, what are you doing now?" Ray demanded, firing his energy blasts at Slade.

Much to his shock however, Slade's armour absorbed the blasts.

"A man still has to earn a living," Slade said.

"Then go work at big belly burger," Ray retorted.

"The kid may be a speedster Palmer, but he'll still need a hospital, the girl will get an infection too if the burns aren't treated!"

"The old, distract the hero so you can escape tactic, I don't think so Slade, this is personal," Ray attempted to punch Slade again and again, but Slade was too quick.

Ray threw another punch and Slade ducked, pulling on his hand and throwing Ray over his shoulder.

"Ray, you're throwing too hard a punch, he's using the momentum against you. And if you actually get lucky enough to hit him, you could kill him," Barry said, barging past Iris on the support console.

"So what?" Ray snarled.

He got up off of the floor, firing his energy blasts point blank into Slade's chest. But much to team Flash's shock, Slade took the brunt of the attack with a mere flinch. He swung his sword, cutting Ray's wrist gauntlets. His blasters sparked, useless as he attempted to fire again. Slade was about to punch Ray, when the blue and red hero suddenly disappeared. The masked mercenary though wasn't fooled so easily, he was well aware of Ray's shrinking abilities. Much to Ray's shock, Slade could see him. He dodged Slade's sword swipes, flying towards Slade's mask.

"Ray, shrink more, you can take Slade down by attacking his brain directly," Barry said.

"Too easy, it has to be this way," Ray said.

"What?" Barry blinked in confusion.

Ray slammed his fist into Slade's, throwing him back with such force that it knocked his helmet off of his head. Slade fell to the ground just as Ray returned to his original size. Iris and Joe shared Barry's earlier confusion, looking at Slade Wilson. His hair, even his beard had turned chalk white.

"Why is his hair that colour?" Iris asked.

"His hair wasn't that colour before?" Barry asked.

Ray took off his helmet, looking down at the downed mercenary.

"Anna Loring, she was my fiancé, the love of my life, when you attacked Star City, your men broke her neck. She had nothing to do with your vendetta against Oliver, her death is on your hands. I want to kill you, so badly, but I'm not a murderer," Ray lowered his head and sighed, part defeated, part at peace.

He gasped as Slade opened his hand, and a flash bang rolled out of it. The bang distorted Ray's vision and hearing. He stumbled back, then felt a searing pain in his chest.

"NO!" he heard Barry yelled over the radio. "Not again!"

His vision was still shaky as he looked at Slade. The mercenary was holding his sword with both hands, the blade inside Ray's chest.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry for her death, I wasn't in my right mind then," he narrowed his eye, his voice growing darker and fierce. "But I am now, get in my way again and I won't miss your heart next time!"

He pulled the blade out and let Ray fall to the ground. After putting on his mask, Slade returned to the prison transport. He grabbed Ballantine, a dark haired man whose face remained passive as Slade guided him into the desert. Slade put a hand to his ear.

"Ready for extraction," he said.

Ray looked towards Slade, seeing the light pass over him and his prisoner. When the light faded, Wilson and Ballantine were gone. He heard Cisco and Wally yelling, he could tell they were yelling but he just didn't know what. His body felt numb and his breathing became laboured.

"Anna," Ray whispered, before he closed his eyes.

* * *

 **Laying there, dying, I look back on my life. A kid with dreams of exploring new worlds. A scientist who wanted to change his world. A man who wanted to be with the woman he loved. A hero who wanted justice. A loser who wanted to become a legend. My failures, my loves pass before my eyes. Felicity and Kendra, their hearts were always meant for others. Then I see Anna, smiling at me. I've never had much belief in god, I'm a man of science after all. But the thought of being with her again makes me happy.**

 **Then I see her shake her head and frown. The way she would when I was putting work before us. And paradoxically, she would still frown like that when I tried to put my work off for her. She accepted my passions, she wanted me to be who I wanted to be. Felicity said that she wouldn't want me to die, what loved one would? She wanted me to be who I wanted to be. She wanted me to live for my dreams.**

* * *

Ray heard the heart monitor as he woke up. He looked down, seeing the bandages on his chest and Felicity sitting in the chair beside his bed.

"How are the others?" Ray asked.

Felicity woke up with a start, looking at Ray in both shock and relief.

"Oh my god, thank goodness, we thought we lost you," she said.

"How are the others?" Ray repeated the question.

"Cisco broke his arm, and he's been nursing a concussion, Caitlin's powers protected her skin, but not so much her hair, and Wally healed faster than all of you," Oliver explained, revealing himself to be standing at the doorway.

"That's good, that's very good, and the other Barry?"

"Still here, still trying to kill himself," Felicity sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"He has this idea that if he lets himself get struck by the lightning from the speed force storms affecting Central city then he'll get his speed back," Felicity explained.

"I believe him," Ray said.

"Me too strangely," Oliver said.

"Why?" Felicity asked.

"Because I've always believed that that lightning chose Barry, that what happened to him happened for a reason," Oliver explained.

"And I've begun to believe that there is a rational explanation for everything, it's just up to us to find it. So rather than judge Barry, I'm gonna help him," Ray said.

"Fine, but please, don't let him do what he's planning, find another way to help him," Felicity urged the man she used to date.

Ray nodded his head, still smiling.

"Can I talk to Oliver alone for a moment?" he asked.

"Sure, talk to you later Ray," Felicity kissed him on the cheek and then walked out of the room, leaving the Atom and the Green Arrow alone.

"If this is about Slade..."

"I'm done," Ray suddenly said, interrupting Oliver.

"Done? What do you mean Ray?" he asked.

"I've had some time to think about it, and my fight with Slade proved it. This, the whole Atom suit, it wasn't about what it should have been. I claimed to be using the dwarf star alloy to change the world, but it was for revenge, that's all," Ray explained.

"You wouldn't be the first person to set out on the right path for the wrong reasons Ray, you've done so much good," Oliver said, shocked when Ray chuckled.

"I'm not diminishing what I've done Oliver, I accomplished good things and I'll never regret that. But when I fought Slade I realised that, Felicity was right, I was killing myself and that isn't what Anna would have wanted. Don't get me wrong, this crisis that's coming, it's going to need the Atom and I'll be ready to help you guys out. But everything else, the patrols, the crime bosses, that's not my world anymore."

"What will you do in the mean time?" Oliver asked.

"I'm going to focus on research, on doing what I've always dreamed of doing, I've got some great ideas for the new direction I'm gonna go on," Ray explained.

"Well I can tell you've thought about this, and for what's it's worth I think you're doing the right thing. And you don't need my approval on this Ray, I'm not your squad leader," Oliver explained.

"Are we friends?" Ray asked.

"I suppose we are, good luck Ray," a rare smile crossed Oliver's face as he walked out of the door.

* * *

In the following months, Ray recovered, settled the legal matters of his 'death'.

"Today I'm announcing that I will be stepping down as owner and CEO of Palmer Tech, and giving my majority shares to my friend Felicity Smoak," Ray called a press conference to announce his intentions.

Ray continued to look into a new direction for his Atom suit. Once he'd completed his adjustments, he returned to Star labs, where a sceptical Harry and Cisco waited, the latter with his arm in a cast.

"A belt, you traded in the armour, for a belt?" Cisco asked.

As Ray chuckled, Barry walked into the room and took a look at the red belt across Ray's waist.

"Oh, you're following my idea?" he asked.

"Yep, Cisco, Harry, Barry, you three will officially be the first to witness the debut of the all new, and improved Atom," Ray grinned as he pushed the Atom symbol on his belt.

It began to glow red, suddenly, blue and red fabric began to spread across Ray's body. The red covered his legs and chest, with blue fabric covering his feet in the form of boots, then across his hands as gloves. Cisco stepped back, gasping in amazement as the fabric covered Ray's shoulders. It ran up his neck, beginning to surround his head, covering everything except his mouth and eyes. Red lights briefly glowed across his outfit, and the Atom symbol appeared on his forehead.

"Now _that_ is the Atom," Barry said.

"Is that..."Harry began.

"Nanotech," Cisco said, whistling and staring at the suit. "But what about the blasters and the rockets?"

"I'm losing them, from now on the Atom is a hero of science, you don't think it's too much right, it feels a little tight on the crotch, might need some adjustments," Ray explained, the cowl part of his costume disappearing as he spoke.

"This is more like it Ray, good luck to you," Barry slapped Ray's shoulder as he walked away.

"Hey Barry, those things you needed, I managed to find them," Ray said and Barry nodded, putting his hands in his pockets and seemingly parting ways with this universe's Atom.

A few months later, Ray had finally finished setting up his lab at Ivy town university. He was video conferencing with Felicity, and at the same time looking over a smaller version of his belt.

"Well lab assistants have been scarce, there is one application I'm particularly interested in, this Ryan Choi kid," Ray said.

"Well I'm glad you're doing fine Ray, I managed to piece together some of the CCTV footage, Harry theorises some kind of teleportation, but obviously very different from a breach, it seems to involve actual manipulation of the subjects atoms, so in time we might be able to track where Slade went," Felicity explained.

"Send the date over to me and I'll have a look, in the mean time I need to get back to my own research, found something pretty big...well I suppose small is a better term," Ray laughed and Felicity narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"What are you talking about Ray?" she asked.

"Well you see during my experiments with the size changing belt I was able to go subatomic, it was during these tests I stumbled upon something that puts the multiverse discovery to shame," Ray explained.

"You don't mean..."Felicity gasped, the part of her that was a scientist amazed.

"An entire new world, I think I'll call it 'the Microverse'."

* * *

Pacific Coast-Unknown Yacht

When Ballantine and Slade reappeared, they had appeared on a Yacht, on a pad usually reserved for a helicopter. Ballantine looked at his surroundings, partly in confusion and another part in happiness. He took a deep breath, cherishing his new freedom. Then Slade shoved him, forcing him to walk to the lower part of the boat. There his employer waited, his sleeves rolled up, making a cocktail at his mini bar.

"Good to finally meet you Mr Ballantine, my assistant will show you to a shower and a change of clothes, we'll discuss our business later, in the mean time I'd like to speak with Mr Wilson for a moment," the man explained.

Ballantine nodded his head, walking with the employer's assistant to the back of the ship. Slade stood as the man sat down.

"Thank you for the assistance in this matter Mr Wilson, did the armour work as we suspected?" the man asked.

"Better, is my payment ready?" Slade demanded.

"The money has been wired to your account, and I'm emailing the location to your phone. I hope this doesn't conclude our relationship Mr Wilson, you're a resource I think we're solely going to need!"

"You better not be wasting my time Luthor!"

"Oh I value my life far too much to make that mistake, by all means, settle your affairs, and at least think about the future," Lex Luthor smiled as he sipped from his drink.

Slade checked his phone, the payment was done. He also received the locations, including current photos of his next missions. A blonde haired boy in a hospital bed, heavy bandaging across his neck and photo of a part Vietnamese girl. Closing his phone, he turned away from Lex, tempted to just walk away from the man forever. But then a mix of curiosity, greed and just plain boredom got the better of him.

"What's the job Mr Luthor, and the payment?" he asked.

"The job Mr Wilson, is turning the tide and restoring the balance of power to those whom truly hold it. These vigilantes, the Arrows, the Flashes, and all the others coming out of the wood work. They're getting organised, I think it's about time we get organised too," Lex Luthor grinned and Slade tilted his head, intrigued by the idea.

"Have you ever been to Gotham city Mr Wilson?"

Next Chapter 2: Firestorm

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter.

Slade's armour was like the new one in the Justice League movie. And this Lex Luthor I'm imagining being played by Michael Rosenbaum, famous for his great portrayal of Lex in Smallville (also coincidentally a Flash himself).

Make create a spinoff featuring Deathstroke, providing explanations for his new armour, his new hair colour and the new mission he's gotten intel from Luthor for.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DC

* * *

Brave New World: The Legend of Yesterday

 **My name is Martin Stein, last year, a former time master named Rip Hunter, recruited a team of heroes and villains to save the world, and we did. But in the process, we learnt more about the past and the future than we should. Visitors from another Earth have set us all on a new path. We may not be a team anymore, but we're still Legends.**

Chapter 2: Firestorm

Jefferson Jackson, 'Jax' to his friends missed the present. His time on the Legends had been great, he'd made new friends, seen parts of history he often didn't think about. He admitted he took modern life for granted. Journeying with the Legends had given him a chance to do something that mattered, to be part of a team and most of all he got a chance to see his father again. Even when warned that his next tour would be his last, Jax's father still went ahead and fought for his country. He was Jax's hero for that. When he returned for good, he spent time with his mother then went to savour something he missed more than he thought he would.

"TOUCHDOWN!"

The roars of the crowd weren't for him. Central City was playing Detroit, and they were losing badly. Even though his hometown was going to lose, Jax didn't yell or cheer. He just watched, watched every fumble, every run, every tackle , every throw of the ball and he thought about his own passion for football. Scouts had been interested in him, and scouts were interested in Detroit's star player.

"Another fantastic throw from 'Victory' Stone," the announcer called out and the Detroit team lifted up their quarter back.

Jax clapped his hands together as the game came to a close. As he walked out of the stadium, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Hi Mom...yeah we got our butts kicked...just no teamwork there anymore...I'll pick something up on the way...no mum it won't be big belly burger," Jax laughed as he opened his car door. "Love you too mom...see you soon."

He climbed into the car, started the engine, and began thinking of what he'd get from big belly burger. It was a quick decision, as he passed the bus he thought about what his life would have been like if he had had the chance to go pro. If he hadn't injured his leg, if the particle accelerator hadn't gone off. For a moment he wondered if it would have been a better life.

'I never would have met Grey,' Jax thought of his other half in the Firestorm matrix, his friend and mentor, Martin Stein.

Continuing his drive, Jax suddenly felt cold. He looked at the road ahead, and saw frost gathering on it. Holding tightly to the wheel, Jax maintained control, for a moment. Then he was driving over ice and he slid out of control. Hitting the kerb, Jax hit the brakes at just the right time, minimising its impact with a tree. The air bag slammed into his chest, fighting against it, Jax pushed the door open and limped out of the car. He looked through his side mirror and saw on the other side of the street a white haired figure.

"Caitlin?" Jax gasped.

He looked over his shoulder as the woman stepped into the light. She had similar pale skin and white hair, but the style was a bob, and she certainly wasn't Caitlin Snow. She also wore a black suit with ice effects on her hands and chest.

"You wish Firestorm," she said before firing a stream of mist towards Jax.

* * *

Firestorm was two halves of a hero. Martin Stein was both the creator and the other half of that hero. Jax was the body, and they were both the minds behind the matrix. It was a perfect physical connection, that kept the pair of them alive. But they were prone to clashing. At Martin's house in Central city, he enjoyed a talk with a new 'addition' to 'team Flash'. Though expected to be temporary, Barry Allen was enjoying his chats with Martin Stein.

"More coffee Mr Allen?" Clarissa asked.

"Yes please Mrs Stein," Barry smiled.

He again marvelled at the differences between this world and his own. As he looked at Clarissa and Martin's daughter Lily, he thought of his world's Martin Stein. A brilliant man of science, whom had unfortunately cut himself off from others. It took meeting Ronnie and Jason to show Stein that there was value in people and relationships.

"So you truly believe that exposure to dark matter will not return your speed force abilities?" Martin asked.

"The existence of metahumans in my world has nothing to do with dark matter or a particle accelerator explosion. We call it the metagene," Barry said.

"They're mutations, fascinating, and the effects of these accidents you describe are the catalyst that triggers the metagene activation. In theory the vast majority of people on your Earth could one day evolve into a form of metahuman, its astonishing," Martin gushed.

"Martin, could I have your help with the beef for a moment?" Clarissa asked.

"But Barry and I were going to discuss his Firestorm's ability to phase," Martin said.

Clarissa looked at her husband with a stern expression.

"Of course darling," Martin pouted as he stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Lily squeezed into the chair beside Barry, holding her belly for a moment.

"How far along are you?" Barry asked.

"Two months, do you have children Mr Allen?" Lily asked.

Barry lowered his head and sighed.

"I remember them, twins, even a grandson," Barry's smiled faded as he looked up. "I don't even know if they exist anymore. My life is so complicated, a lot of time travel, a lot of universal reboots. It's hard for me to say if I'll even be married to Iris when I get back home," he explained.

"Don't give up hope Barry," Clarissa said, laying down their roast beef for the night.

"All will be well," Barry said.

"That's a nice way of looking at things...but...you have, or had a grandson?" Lily asked.

"Bart, he grew up in a simulation and his age had been quickened by the speedforce, but in time he received the same age slowing benefits as most speedsters and their families," Barry explained.

"So wait, are you older than you look Barry?" Clarissa asked.

"I'd say yes."

"And the age rate of your family members has also been significantly slowed. In theory this could explain the physical youth and strength of the other Hal Jordan and Bruce Wayne. By simply knowing you Barry they have also been exposed to the speed force and its benefits, that as well as these universal reboots would explain the longevity of your superhuman community and their loved ones, it's astonishing," Martin explained.

"That...would actually explain a lot," Barry said.

Clarissa and Lily both shook their heads as Martin began to go onto a rant about the possibility of team Flash having longevity and slowed age rates because of their exposure to Barry. That's when it happened, when Martin felt tired and nearly collapsed onto the table.

"Martin, what's wrong?" Barry asked, catching the older man.

"Jefferson, Jefferson is in danger," Martin's breathing was rapid, his voice panicking.

"Lily, I'm gonna need to borrow your car," Barry said.

* * *

In Star labs, the still recovering Caitlin and Cisco gathered with Iris and Harry around the computer.

"Long lost sister Cait?" Cisco asked the white haired woman beside him.

Caitlin glared at Cisco, a patch covering the right part of her face.

"Running facial recognition now," Iris said.

A mug shot appeared, of the woman chasing Jax, though her hair was brown.

"Crystal Frost," Iris said.

"Hey, I name our villains," Cisco said.

"No that's her real name Cisco."

"Seriously, and I thought Caitlin Snow was ironic," he muttered, yelping as Caitlin punched his arm.

On the streets, Jefferson was running as best he could. He didn't get far before he had to lean on a street lamp and rub his leg. The pain that surged through it was made worse by how cold the air felt. He looked over his shoulder, Frost was walking and laughing, ice mist secreting from her finger tips.

"Come on Firestorm, aren't you at least going to make this seem difficult?" she asked.

"FREEZE!" a voice yelled behind her.

Two beat cops had drawn their guns.

"Seriously, you had to say _that_ ," one of them said.

Frost swung around, firing an ice blast that froze both officers.

"HEY FROSTY!" Jax yelled, walking backwards across the street. "I'm the one you want right, come and get me," he challenged, turning and beginning to run again, fighting the pain in his leg.

She fired an ice blast, using it to create an ice slide she used to chase Jax.

"Wow, could you do that?" Cisco asked Caitlin.

"It says Crystal Frost was reported missing Forty Eight hours after the particle accelerator explosion. Social service records state she grew up in foster homes, her criminal record shows a history of violent behaviour," Iris explained.

"That's saying something, she may look small but she was putting people in the hospital long before she started freezing them," Caitlin stated.

She looked up, watching through the CCTV as Frost fired blast after blast at Jax, freezing trees or post boxes he used as cover. Jax dived, barely dodging an ice pillar that Frost created. His leg however got caught, trapping him. Frost walked towards Jax, forming a spike from her ice. Suddenly, a red and yellow blur slammed into Frost, throwing her back.

"Took you long enough," Jax muttered.

Kid Flash ran around the block, dodging spikes thrown by Frost. When it became clear she was launching them at civilians, Wally diverted his attention. He ran through the civilians, grabbing the spikes before they could hit them.

"Dropped these?" Wally asked, dropping them at Frost's feet.

She suddenly grabbed the sides of Wally's head, causing him to gasp as he fell to his knees.

"What's she doing to him?" Iris asked.

"His internal temperature is falling rapidly," Caitlin said.

"But his suit's readings are fine," Cisco pointed out.

"Her power's aren't like Caitlin's, she's not drawing on moisture, but heat itself, she's draining the heat from Wally," Harry explained.

"Like a heat vampire, Heat Vampire...no it doesn't work," Cisco shook his head.

Jax pulled his leg free and looked towards Wally. He saw the young man's skin become pale, saw his body shaking and convulsing. Gritting his teeth together, Jax dived, tackling Frost and knocking her off of Wally.

"Leave him alone, I'm the one you want," Jax said, throwing a punch towards her.

She caught his fist, grinning as cold air came out of his mouth.

"Oooh, that's more like it, yeah," she moaned.

Cisco and Harry looked away as Iris and Caitlin gagged.

"You could at least let me buy dinner first," Jax said.

"Oh but you are the dinner," Frost grinned, grabbing the sides of Jax's head.

He yelled out, fire flashing in his eyes.

"It's doing something to the matrix inside of him," Cisco said.

"He's held out a lot longer than Wally."

"It's the Firestorm Matrix, Jax and Stein's body heat always remains constant, in theory they're..."

"An all you can eat heat buffet," Cisco finished for Harry.

Barry slid the car to a halt, helping Martin out of the car.

"I can feel her, draining our body heat," Stein said.

"You need to fuse," Barry said.

"I can reach him, focus on Wally!"

Barry nodded his head, waiting for Martin to adjust before he ran to help his other world protégé.

"JAX!" Martin yelled.

"Stay back Grey," Jax whispered.

His eyes drifted shut and Martin lunged forward, just as Killer Frost fired an ice blast at him.

"Vibrate, it'll increase your body heat," Barry told Wally.

The young speedster repeated Barry's advice, the cold leaving him. He was still in shock, but he was able to stand.

"Thanks," Wally said and both looked towards Killer Frost.

An explosion suddenly threw the icy villainess back. She rolled onto her knees and looked towards where the explosion had come from. Fused together, Firestorm walked out of the flames. Fire shot out of his hands before he squeezed them into fists, energy surging around them. Jax's body had been covered in a black and red suit, the symbol of the Firestorm matrix was on his chest. Armoured bands covered his wrists and pads were on his shoulders and legs. He touched the mask around his head, and marvelled at the flames spouting out of where his hair should be.

"Grey what is this?" he asked.

 **"I suppose you could call it an upgrade Jefferson, a little idea I got from Mr Allen, now pay attention Jefferson, I have the perfect plan to stop Miss Frost,"** Stein explained, his mind linked with Jax's, providing him with the most vital component of his powers.

Barry blocked Wally with his arm, smiling at him confidently. Killer Frost created several spikes from her finger tips, throwing them towards Jax. He crossed his arms together, the spikes shattering on contact with his skin. Through matter manipulation, he could make parts of his costume as hard as metal, and increase his own physical density. When Killer Frost threw another volley of spikes, Jax threw his hands forward, turning the spikes into plastics.

"This is that transmutation thing right?" Jax asked.

 **"Indeed Jefferson, the same ability that allows us to manifest our costume. So long as I understand the basic structure of what you are trying to create, then I can assist you in forming it. I notice you've been thinking a lot about football lately,"** a grin crossed Jax's face as he levitated the plastic spikes.

Suddenly, they turned into miniature footballs, and with telekinesis, Jax threw them at Frost. They struck her face, her belly, forcing her to shield herself. She formed an ice wall for protection against Jax's fire blasts. The ice wall glowed for a moment, before it suddenly changed. Liquid coated Frost's body, making her cry out in pain.

"Anti-freeze, nice Grey, what's our next new trick?" Jax asked as he began flying towards Frost.

 **"We need to time this exactly right Jax, use our matter manipulation on ourselves, ready..."** Martin paused as Frost formed two ice swords. **"NOW!"**

She swung her swords, but much to her shock, Firestorm passed through her.

"Intangibility," Barry said.

Jax grabbed Frost's wrists, forcing her into an arm lock.

"You absorb heat huh, how about this?" Jax began to increase his temperature, the flame on his head growing in intensity.

 **"Jefferson, what are you doing?"**

"Trust me Grey, I know what happens to a battery when you overload it," Jax said.

The matrix symbol on his chest glowed and a pillar of fire surrounded Firestorm and his opponent. Barry and Wally both shielded their eyes and waited, waited until Frost stopped screaming. When the flames faded, Firestorm stood holding Frost, the ice on her costume melted, her skin and hair returned to their natural colours.

 **"Heating the atmosphere around us, feeding her heat to the point her hunger was sated, astonishing Jax, well done I never would have thought of such a thing, I'm so proud of you,"** Martin explained.

"Thanks Stein," Jax smiled.

Wally and Barry walked to Firestorm's side, looking down at the unconscious woman.

"I wouldn't count on her heat hunger being cured guys," Barry said.

"Stein agrees, luckily she'll have plenty of time in Iron heights for Star Labs to make a cure for her," Jax said.

Barry nodded, though he kept his doubts over them actually able to cure her to himself. Later on, Martin returned home. Not with Barry though.

"I hope you don't mind Clarissa, but Barry had to cancel," Martin said.

"And I hope you don't mind the intrusion," Jax said, appearing behind Martin with his mum.

Clarissa looked between Martin and Jax and smiled.

"Nonsense Jax, it isn't an intrusion when it's family," she said.

Barry watched from a distance and smiled. He could see that the Stein of this world had it much luckier than his Stein. That Stein gained only a son, but here, by opening his heart to others, Stein gained a family. But the beauty of the Firestorm matrix was still there, it joined not just two men, but two families. They became one family, drawing strength from one another, bringing out the best in each other. Barry was ashamed to at first believe that the Firestorm matrix was weaker in this universe, because they underutilised their abilities. But now, Barry saw its true strength. He turned and walked away, his work done.

* * *

Next Day-Lexcorp Yacht

Luthor looked at his paper, the Daily Star's latest release showed the apprehension of Crystal Frost, nicknamed Killer Frost by the authorities. He turned to the doorway of his office, seeing Ballantine, his hair cut and wearing a blue suit with a yellow shirt.

"I can't help but wonder what your intentions were in releasing Crystal Frost, what if she incriminates you?" Ballantine asked.

"She won't because I had no involvement in her acquiring of the containment suit, likewise I had no involvement in her knowledge that the Firestorm matrix would provide her with infinite heat energy," Lex explained, putting the paper down and standing up.

"What is the end game of this chaos?"

"Tell me Ballantine, do you believe the world was safer when metahumans didn't exist?" Lex asked.

"I believe the existence of metahumans created an imbalance in society," Ballantine said.

"Exactly, the world has suddenly been filled with people that cannot be matched. The Flash's own actions have altered the timeline, drawing the attention of alien beings like the Dominators. That foolish Vice-president praised them as heroes, when they were the ones who brought those alien forces onto our doorstep anyway. An entire city destroyed because Oliver Queen put on a hood, casting a challenge to every other psychopath in the world, like Ra's Al Ghul and Damien Darhk," Luthor explained.

"But you have assisted Darhk in his resurrection, giving him the knowledge he needed to return to his original time line and prepare a contingency plan for when Queen killed him," Ballantine explained.

"Even a psychopath can play a role, if someone was to provide a solution to the chaos that these metahumans create, would you follow him, would you vote for him?" Lex grinned as Ballantine clicked his fingers.

"So that's the end game, brilliant, but so long as it restores balance," he said.

"It will my friend, it will, the Flash, the Green Arrow, and the worst offenders of all, these self proclaimed Legends, 'protectors of history' more like hypocrites," Lex explained.

"You seem to have a particular hatred of them," Ballantine noted, his hand on his chin.

"History has already been altered because of them," Lex pushed a button on his TV remote, bringing up pictures of Stein and his family. "Aberrations in the timeline," he pushed a button again, bringing up diary entries. "Or things that they had done merely for the fun of it," a diary entry revealed a French Queen's affair with a blonde haired woman.

"What are you going to do to them?" Ballantine asked.

"I haven't needed to do anything, they have paved the way for their own destruction anyway," Lex huffed, "Well, I suppose giving a little push won't hurt!"

He pushed a button again, bringing up a picture of Sara Lance, taken in 1975.

"She took something from me, it's only fair she lose something as well," Lex pushed the button again, erasing the image of Sara.

Next Chapter 3: Citizen Steel


End file.
